


The Play's the Thing

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek, Gen, Persistent Stiles, but it's nothing, derek gets a hobby, mysterious mystery, snoop Stiles, supportive pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think something's up with Derek," Stiles announced to Scott out of the blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Play's the Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "play" from fullmoon_ficlet on LJ.

"I think something's up with Derek," Stiles announced to Scott out of the blue while they played CoD.

Scott frowned but didn't look up from the screen. "What are you talking about?"

"He's been acting weird lately, disappearing some nights," Stiles said.

"Disappearing? Really? Come on dude, how do you know that?" Scott asked, blasting a wall down and grunting in satisfaction.

Stiles was quiet while he let his player drift aimlessly on the screen until Scott paused the game and turned to his friend.

"Dude, what's up? What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

Stiles shifted on the edge of his bed and dropped the controller. "I followed him a few times, okay?"

Scott groaned. "Stiles, dude. You know he's on our side."

"Yeah, no, absolutely," Stiles replied emphatically. "I'm worried someone might be taking advantage of him or something."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Of _Derek_?" He asked skeptically and Stiles remembered that the Kate Argent thing wasn't exactly public knowledge, even within the pack. A lot of people (Lydia) figured things out but it wasn't spoken about because it was Derek's past, Derek's story.

"I went to the loft one night to go over something about the bestiary and I saw him leaving. It just didn't feel right and I couldn't get in his place without him so I followed him. He went to a building downtown and went in the back. The place is abandoned—why would he be there, Scott?"

"Maybe he's looking for new property? He likes investing in that stuff now, right?" Scott said.

"I've been following him three nights a week for a month," Stiles said flatly.

"Ever thought of just _asking_ him?"

"The thought had occurred to me, yes, but I don't think he'd tell me if I did. Derek doesn't exactly share, you know?"

Scott sighed. "Stiles, seriously. Just let the dude live his life. Doesn't he deserve to have a life outside the pack?"

Stiles grumbled to himself and picked up his controller, restarted the game and effectively ended the conversation.

***

**[Group text to Scott, Lydia, Kira, Malia, Liam, Mason]**

Stiles: _Figured it out. Meet me in front of 564 5th Ave at 730_

***

Derek froze and everything went dark. His face was flushed and his body was tight with anticipation.

He heard footsteps behind him, rushing to join him and his hands were grabbed on either side. 

A few seconds later the lights came back on and then all he could hear was applause. 

He led the bow, bending deep and waiting until his partners followed suit in a long line, then he stood back up, grinning widely.

From the crowd he heard something that sounded like...

Howls.

Shit.

***

"Dude. _Dude!_ " Stiles exclaimed as soon as he bounded into the backstage and found Derek wiping makeup off his face in front of a mirror. The rest of the pack filed in behind him, all smilies and excitement.

"Why didn't you say you were in a play?" Scott asked.  
 "You were _really_ good," Kira cheered. 

"I think I read that last semester," Malia said, sounding a little confused. 

Derek felt his face get red and he kept wiping at his face even though the makeup was gone. Scott, as it sensing his discomfort, spoke up.

"Hey guys, let's let him change. And then we're taking you out for a celebration!" Scott said, pointing at Derek and his tone allowed for no argument.

Derek felt himself relax as they all left but Stiles hung back. 

"Hey, sorry about this," he said, sounding sheepish.

"What did you do?" Derek asked, _knowing_ this was all Stiles.

"I might've thought you were in trouble and I've been following you and then I found out you were actually doing this play and I told the pack," Stiles said in a rush, wincing.

Derek sighed. "I should have known I wouldn't be able to hide anything, especially from you."

"You mad?"

Derek thought for a second, then realized Stiles went to the effort to make sure he was okay and then brought everyone out for opening night, to support him. 

Derek shook his head. "No, I'm not. Actually, kind of impressed you managed to tail me for so long without me noticing."

Stiles grinned and pumped his fist in the air in victory. "Hurry up, then. We've got some celebrating to do!"


End file.
